


Where does your loyalty stand?

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is is my first fanfic so don't kill me. Basically I'm doing scenario but with differnt avengers. The scenario is that when you're getting g ready for bed you're wearing a t-shirt for a differnt fandom and the avenger reacts .....enjoy XD</p><p>Also I don't own the avengers or marvel or you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: clint barton x reader

It was late at night and all the avengers went to bed after thor destroyed the will controller after he lost his pop tarts on rainbow road. You started dating barton after he rescued you on a mission after you nearly got beheaded by piece of a building. So not your fault. But he said you owned him a date and so 6 months later here you are.

You were brushing your (hl/hc) as you looked in the mirror admiring your x-men t-shirt (choose a differnt fandom if you want just change it everytime it's mentioned). "Babe what's taking so long?" Clint asked through the vent. "Do you actually give me any privacy?" You shouted up at him smiling. As you unlocked the bathroom door walking into your bedroom you felt yourself getting enveloped into a back breaking hug as clint jumps down grabbing you bridal style. "(Y/N) I missed you" as he was about to kiss you. Yet there was no kiss, you opened your eyes to see him staring at your chest."Ummm clint my eyes are up here" you said giggling. When he didn't laugh you paused "clint what's wrong?". He put you down slowly "why the fuck do you have the x men on your shirt?" You started to smirk "are you jealous clint?" As you edged towards him. "No i just think you're an avenger and logan shouldnt be so near to what's mine!" He started blushing. "Babe...what will make you feel better" you tried to cradle his face and but he turns his back on you. Well two can play that game. "Well I could take it off but I don't have anything underneath it..." you see him shudder as he looked at you over his shoulder. "I could take it off your hands if you want" his eyes darkened with lust. You walked over pressing him against the wall. "You first babe". You nearly mistook him for pietro for how fast he took his clothes off. Soon you started to make out only for you to chuck him oit of the room. "Oi (y/n ) what you doing?" You chuckled evilly. "Sorry babe that's for calling me yours also for you wanting me to take off my shirt you dirty perv" as you switched off the bedroom light and fell asleep in your favourite x men shirt.

In the morning you found out that Tony came back to find a naked hawkeye so asked JARVIS to take some photos. You would be punished by clint but it would be worth it. 


	2. Cake shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay if you probably haven't guessed I'm a fan of x men.... this is one involves Pietro and Peter. Basically peter stays at the avengers for a bit and while making a cake Peter bumps into you spilling it all over you destroying pietros shirt so he lets you borow his and pietro finds out.....;)

Chapter 2

Slow and steady wins the race, you muttered to yourself as you were carrying the still liquid sponge cake to the oven. It was pietros birthday and instead of getting a cake from the bakery he insisted  you bake the cake after you stating that you wouldn't jump out of a box naked with a silver bow on your head despite the guys trying to persuade you. Suddenly a whoosh came out of nowhere and in slow motion the tin tipped towards spilling onto pietros shirt that pietro forced onto you; claiming that you must wesr it so that Peter knows you're his. Tony argued that everyone knew you were his after last night moans in his room well that boy definitely knows how to use his gift .  "Oh shit I'm so sorry (y/n) here take my shirt that one is covered with" peter bent forward making not intentional contact with your boob as he tasted the cake "yum fudge here take my shirt I can go and nip quickly and get another" you just stared at him as he took his shirt off  with a flourish. Damn he's hiding some abs. "Yo (y/n) do you need some help with your shirt" he smirked. "No I'm fine just turn around I don't want you seeing me in my bra" peter looked at you up and down "maybe you can let me see it on my birthday" as he turned around.  

You put on his shirt smelling his cologne that was mixed with smell of an old records shop or something. "There done" you said as Peter looked at you, "no wonder pietro likes to see you in his shirts, seeing you in that makes me want to bang you like here on thors poptarts" his smirk slowly died as he stared over your shoulder to see your pissed off translavian boyfriend glaring at him.  You felt yourself being lifted up and thrown over someone shoulder. "By the way you're not getting this shirt back after Ive ripped it off (y / n )  body there'll be nothing left of it"  you looked apologeric at peter knowing its his favourite shirt. "Oh thanks clint for letting me know about this boy's...attempt at flirting I owe you a hot chocolate" pietro smiled up st the vent to the smug hawkeye. You quickly dissolved the smile with your glare."pietro where are we going?" You asked nearly banging into the lamps on the ceiling. "Well princessa you didn't bake me a cake so you going to have to wear a sliver bow" you blushed "and nothing els" his voice deepened becoming husky sending shivers to your core. That day everyone in the tower heard your moans. 

And that was the story of why your uncle Tony got sound proof rooms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and like. Sorry if a bit shit. And hopefully you enjoyed it :)


	3. The prude is getting nude.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we all know that Mr rogers is bit of a prude. In this chapter you the reader manage to persuade him to play truth or dare with the other avengers and you. ;) I hope this is okay and everything just let me know how to improve it or if I should move onto a differnt story or some thing. ;)

chapter 3- the prude is getting nude

"babe my idea of fun is tortured how about we be normal you know grab an ice cream maybe see a movie?" Steve grumbled hugging you. You laughed turning around to kiss him. "Tortured?it's truth of dare and normal? You did remember what I did yesterday right?" He looked confused "you toasted a poptart....."  you smiled looking into those spring sky blue eyes that you fell in love with "yes I toasted a poptart....with a blowtorch" he still looked puzzled "rogers please tell me you know what the toaster is?" He blushed looking like a little boy who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "The metal box that tings?" You grinned and just walked away shouting over your shoulder "tonight babe we're playing truth or dare  with the guys". "Well we know who wears the trousers in that relationship" said a voice from the vents. "Shut up clint" steve grumbled. "Language capsicule" tony said as he came in with an industrial blowtorch.

later on in the night 

"right we all know the rules right even you gramps?" Tony smirked looking at the 'bundle of joy' that was your boyfriend. "Truth or dare tasha?" Asked tony. "Truth" she looked confident. "What happened in Budapest?" Asked tony curiously. Suddenly everyone leaned in apart from clint. "We killed people and fucked what else?" She looked bored. "Alright (y/n) truth or dare?" Asked natasha her eyes twinkling mischievously. "Well I've had a lot of shots so dare" you smirk laying your head on rogers shoulder. "I dare you to do a lapdance on capsicule". 

You smiled pressing the speaker remote playing I wanna be yours by arctic monkeys. You pulled him up by his dark blue shirt teasing his lips with a brief kiss. His once spring blue eyes darkened almost like winters morning. You slowly ground you arse on him, you felt him shivering. You proceeded to push him down on the chair and you sat on his lap pressing everything in the right place as you slowly unbuttoned his shirt kissing his toned chest right down to belt before the song ended. You looked around and saw everyone breathing heavily and you turned to see steve looking at you his eyes slightly cross eyed. "Holy mother f (y/n) when did you... how?" Clint asked his tongue to big for his mouth. You smiled taking taking off your shirt quickly putting on steves who was still not speaking. "Right old man truth or dare?" Asked clint. "Umm truth" he mumbled stealing glances at you. "How far have you gone with (y/n) sexually?" Clint smirked. "We've kissed" he whispered embarassed. "Holy shit so basically you have this smoking hot babe who people would die to date and you only kiss. How long do you think she's going to wait before she realise how frigid you are?" Tony laughed. Steve stood up and left the lounge slamming the door so hard it cracked. You went to follow him.

"Babe?" You knocked on the door revealing a red eyed super solider who took your breath away by hugging you. "(Y/n) why are you with me?" He asked as you closed the door. "Because you make my world you're kind and handsome. You understood me when my nightmares came back" he looked at you from across the room and in a close of steps he closed the gap taking you and kissing you with all his might. To onlookers it was a kiss of passion but it was a kiss of understanding and union. He slowly guided you to the bed as you sat on it but him pressing on you slightly which caused  you to lie down as he lied on top of you. You stopped the kiss in confusion. He whispered in your ear feverishly "(y/n) will you be my first?". How can this man still be a virgin? You questioned.  "Yes it would be my honour"

You started taking on his shirt unbuttoning teasingly  revealing yout Victoria bra. He started to moan into the Base of your neck. You gently started to unbuckling his belt you already feeling ready and excited. The only time you felt like this  was when fighting. You took off his trousers and boxers to reveal it. You never seen one so big it kinda unnerved you to say the least.  You were left in your bra and panties. He fetched a condom and tried unwrapping it with shaky hands. You took it off him and gently put it on him. He started to groan at the contact. He placed himself gently into you as you got used to the feel of his size. He started to move and you couldn't suppressed your moan. As he went faster your moans began to get louder. "Say my name" he panted looking into your eyes. He started to go faster. Each time he thrusted you cried out his name. You felt the tingling in your core as it suddenly you pinged like an elastic band causing steve to release. He started to kiss you as he finished.  "I love you miss (y/n)". You managed to say " I love Mr steve rogers" before collapsing into sleep.

In the morning you got up feeling thor (little joke you know sore and thor ;) ). You got dressed in one of steves shirt. You opened the door causing the rest of the avengers to fall on the floor. "Yeah my boy finally got some" tony cried triumphantly resulting in a roundhouse kick from you. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit smitty ish. It was my first so yeah hopefully it was good ;)


	4. Declaring your love in a fashionable manner.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky doesn't know the social norms. And one comment you made makes him declare his love for you in a very interesting way. XD

You were sat reading when bucky came in. You never understood him, with his tight abs and perfect facial structure. He was turned into a weapon by force and it broke your heart. You never spoke to him because he seemed to hate you, always staring at you. Probably plotting to kill you. "What is on your t-shirt?"  bucky demanded  staring at you again. The first thing he says to you not hey or how are you. "It's harry potter, Daniel radcliffe is so fit" you blushed that wasn't meant to come out. SMASH! The glass bucky held was crushes by his metal arm. "So you wear t-shirts with people you think are 'fit'?" Bucky mused leaving you with your book. 'Such a strange person' you laughed to yourself.

The next day you were teaching steve how to use a toaster when bucky came in wearing a t-shirt with your sleeping face on it. " What the..." you paused looking at bucky who was smiling like the Cheshire cat. "Why do you have t-shirt with my face on it?" You asked  bucky while trying not to blush. What he is cute. "Yesterday you had a t-shirt with a person you thought was fit so that's what I'm doing" he whispered looking down st you with puppy eyes. You laughed "no I didn't have it on because he was fit but because he was harry potter". Bucky looked at you stepping closer to you. Steve leaves quickly knowing that look on his friend's face. "Im wearing this shirt because you're beautiful" he leaned in and kissed you. "And because you are you the most interesting and sexy girl I have ever seen" he looked into your eyes searching for a reaction of any. You blushed grabbing the stupidly adorable yet erratic man and kissing him tongues and all. 

He lifted you up onto the counter and things were about to get heated up when thor runs in lifting you for a sec to get his poptart which you were to crush in midst of your romance.

You pause the kiss "how did you get a picture of me?" Bucky laughed "tony has cameras in your room it was either this pic or another which I saved for my Ummm own entertainment" he blushed. You smirked whisperin into his ear "you don't need a photo when you have the real thing" bucky proceeded to faint in a very unbucky way.


	5. Strip tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're an agent who specialise in throwing knives. One morning you're practising when natasha comes in. You decide to play a game with her. The boys are watching through the security camera. ;). The boys speaking are in italics.
> 
> Also this is lemony lesbian stuff so if you don't like that don't read. ;)

THUNK! The knife hits the target straight in the middle again. From a young age you were forced to train in martial arts and throwing knives. Then HYDRA got to you and concentrated your abilities and you nearly succeeded in killing some of the avengers. In your heart you always felt guilty despite being forgiven. So when the nightmares come back you go down to the training room and throw knives. "Ahem what you doing?" You turn around to see natasha staring at you intently. She believed that guns were better than knives. "I'm throwing knives" you said bluntly. "Guns are so much accurate than knives" she stated. Why did she have to look so damn sexy when she was being ignorant you will never know. "How about we play a game,you stand in the middle of the target and for every piece of clothing I hit but not cut you, you have to take it off" you smirked at her attempt to hide her blushing.  _"$30 that they will get it on " smirked clint already feeling it hardening in his trousers. "Please natasha is a man eater I don't think she eats 'cats'" tony laughed. Thor was just smiling eating a poptart. While the rest of the guys were deciding how creepy this was and what else has tony and clint watched here. Also if the seats they're sitting on had cum on them or was it just thors leftover bluberry poptarts that he hates._

you picked up the closet knife to you and without looking you threw it at natasha, it hit the edge of her shirt. "Take it off babe" you smirked picking up another knife. Natasha huffed as she pulled off her shirt to reveal to mounds sealed in a (y/f/c) laced bra. THUNK the next hit her trousers and shoe. "These were gucci" natasha ground her teeth. "You accepted the rules" you winked at her resulting in natasha grinding her legs together to get some friction since she was getting turned on by your cockiness and your ability to wield a weapon. Natasha was left in her matching underwear to honest you just wanted to jump her right here on the mat. But you had to be patient. You threw your boomerang knife at from the side of natasha. A slight calculation could result in you losing the game and natasha bleeding out.  _"holy shit I didn't think she was this good" murmed clint. "Take it off take it off let me see those boobies" the teen boy was shouting aka tony. The others were thinking it but didn't say it._ you held your breath as the straps of the bra were cut revealing the treasures you were staring at for the last couple of months. "One more knife are you going to make me fully nude?" Natasha said her voice wavering with lust. You threw the knife missing completely.  _"you owe me $30" tony sang to clint. Clint just laughed and said "it's not over"_

You smiled at the sight in front of you. "Im not going to force somone to like m" you said. You turned away and was about to leave when a knife whistle past your ear hitting the door. "Who said you were forcing me" natasha whispered sultry while slipping out of her underwear. You quickly took off you clothes. "Wait a sec" you whispered running into the changing room finding your locker. You grabbed the object. Returning to see the beauty on the floor pleasuring herself.  "Gone for one second and you're already forgot about me" you strapped on the dildo. As you crawled onto the floor to her. "I was thinking about the fucking you were about to give me" she moaned as you plunged into her. "Well isn't someone ready" you moaned as she rubbed your clit. You sped up using your inhuman speed. "(Y/N)!!!!!!" natasha started to moan louder as she rolled on top of you and started riding you her perky boobs bouncing turning you on further. She leaned forward biting your kneck. "Mmm natasha you naughty girl"  you smirked rubbing your fingers into her clit resulting in her mewling as you continued to pound her harder and harder. Until she toppled of the edge and came resulting in you finishing as well. She laid next to you under your arm.  _all the men stared at what just happened. "You owe me $30 stark but right now I have some business with my cock to finish with" clark whispered voice thick with horniness all the guys coughed running into their rooms with copies of the footage._

 You were just happy that the love of your life appreciated your umm talents ;).

 


	6. Suit up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony starts to be staying and working later leaving you alone. So what do you do try and get his attention.

"So babe do you want, you know fuck tonight?" You asked while laying on your queen size bed as tony was taking off his tie in exasperation. "No (y/n) I'm working tonight  you know  that" he moaned angrily.  "Oh yeah I know that" you whispered as he left the room leaving you crying looking at the happy couple in the photo frame wondering where they have gone. You tried everything to get him into bed, walking around in Victoria secret underwear, make him "accidently' catch you pleasuring yourself, you even sent a nude to him while he was working. The only thing you could think of was now a break up.You decided to try on final thing, one more thing before you packed your stuff and never came back. It was risky but it may work. Hopefully. 

The next week tony was working in his garage when you decided to take matters into your own hand by hiding in one of his suits. Without anything else on. You hackes JARVIS because he was about to snitch. Even though you loved tony he was fucking child play computer programmer compared to you. Anyway tony was working at his desk when you started to move in the suit. "What the fuck" he screamed whipping around with an engagement ring in his hand. "What the fuck" you screamed back so surprised at what he had in his hand you may of accidently blew up on of his other suits.."(y/n) why are you in one of my suits" tony smirked taking a step towards you. "Why do you have a ring in your hand?" You questioned. His face drained of colour when he realised that you saw it. "It was meant to be a surprise it has pieces of my old heart thing to show you have my heart and I've been so stressed out making it to be a millionth of you beauty and proposing to you." He blabbed on and on. "Yes" you grinned as it was like you pressed paused on him . "I love you Mrs future stark" he sang. "Can I keep the suit?" You asked hopefully.  "Nope" he said against your lips. "JARVIS order some champagne please" no reply. "JARVIS  hello?" Tony shouted. "He won't reply." You muttered. "Why not?" Tony looked down at you." Because I hacked him" you whispered before running away from you fiancee in a clunky metal suit. 


	7. Sugared lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a shy baker who can become invisible. But you have caught a norses god eye. So enjoy this fluff It was diffcult to think of a plot for this so yeah it may not be good ;).

He was just eating a poptart.  Yet you never ever wanted to kiss him as much as you did then. Yet he didn't know you existed. Mainly because you become invisible when you are nervous. You weren't an avenger you worked in the bakery down the street  and made deliveries to the tower. You gently carried the cake and as you were walking to the kitchen thor suddenly stood in your way looking directly in your direction.  "Hello? Who's there?" He suddenly walked towards causing the cake to topple of you removing your invisibility. You squeaked in alarm as thor screamed like a little girl. You quickly became invisible again causing thor to think he was seeing things from all the preservatives in poptarts. "Fair maiden please don't hide from me. You have nothing to fear" he bowed kneeling on the ground. "I'm so sorry I got your cake all over my shirt" you murmured shakily wanting nothing more but for the ground to swallow you up. "Do not fear it's just cake but you need a new shirt please take mine as an apology. Why can't I see you?" He asked. He took off his shirt causing you to lose your concentration revealing yourself. Thor stared at you mouth opened. You grabbed his shirt quickly before taking off your shirt while being invisible. "Please maiden grant me one wish. Tell me your name so I can hear your soothing voice?" You blushed causing you to become visible. While you were getting changed meaning thor saw you in your bra. His face was as red as his cape. Suddenly clint fell out of the vent smiling at you. "Hey do you know wanna get a drink?" He smirked causing you to shake with nerves. "Brother clint may you kindly leave this fair maiden along before I summon  mjolnir and smack you with it" thor voice was thickened with jealousy. While the men shouted at each other you decided to run back to the bakery. Leaving your shirt which thor picked it up believing he was in the story humans told about a glass slipper.

It was closing time at the bakery and you were just finished cleaning when you heard the door open. "I'm sorry we're--" your voice died as you saw thor dripping wet from the rain. "Please dont hide my heart can't bear it" he murmured. You debated whether to run out the back but it was like you were super glued to the floor. "Here's your shirt I battled the monster that eats your clothes and throws them back out clean" he held out your shirt a list cologne smell wafted into your nose. "Thank you sir" you bowed your head before going into the back to fetch his shirt. Dammit where's the light you murmured as you felt along the walls. Suddenly your hands werent on the walls but instead on a very muscular chest that shivered under your touch. "Oh sir you didnt--" your voice was cut off as your lips were captured by another. The kiss was sweet and gentle coaxing you to deepen the kiss. You involuntarily started to moan which spurred thor on to lift you up pressing you against the wall. You stopped to catch your breath and as thor was about to start  you stopped him "(y/n)" he looked dazed "what" he  said "(y/n) my name you asked it". "I'm really sorry maiden your business might not get any more orders" he whispered. "Why not? Is it because I spilt your cake" he hushed smiling."no but because I don't need cakes anymore now I have you. You're all the sweetmess I need". 

> That night thor found out you weren't as sweet and innocent as he thought ;).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this.


	8. Goodbye kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. It's angst and fluff. So yeah loki goes a bit off from actual loki. It's hard to explain enjoy.

You were an avenger. It was your job to be brave and fearless. But at that  precise moment when you saw the gun fire towards you, you just wanted to tap out. It was great, your mates and you saving the world. And even though the possibility of death was always there. It never occurred to you that this is what would happen. 

Loki watched you from afar every day. He was always there to protect you but on this day he wasn't.  As the bullet shot towards you, he looked into your eyes. Those beautiful (y/e/c) eyes were filled with fear shattering the ice in his heart. It seemed like the world was on mute as loki ran towards you knowing it was too late as the bullet ripped into you. You stood there watching the man you loved screaming confused. Why wasn't he fighting? Slowly you looked down maybe if you didn't look at it then it would be fine. Right? The thick dark life force of you seeping out as you became faint as the world was about to embrace you for the final time you felt yourself being caught. Loki. "It's fine loki it's just a scratch" you whispered trying to comfort him. He ripped of his cloak to try and staunch the bleeding.  You didn't deserve this. You never shouted, swore, drank or smoked. You fund raise and give a lot of your salary to charity. "You're not leaving me" he shouted cradling his world. "Haha loki promise me one thing?"  You murmured. "No I won't, you're going to live" tears began to fall onto your face. "Write me a song". He stared at you, absurdly. But that was you.  He smiled feebly. "I would only use the best notes". You tried to laugh at his cheesy lines causing  you choke blood up. Loki clung onto you tighter as the battle raged on. "Loki of asgard kiss me goodbye". He shook his head like a small child would at the sight of vegetables. "No I won't let you go". You smiled weakly at his Stubboness. "I know you won't so that's why I won't give you a choice" you coughed as you used the rest of your energy to try and express the love you had for reindeer games. Of course one kiss wouldn't be enough. It never is. Then suddenly it was all over. Your body slumped back as loki sobbed. "(Y/n), wake up this isn't how it's meant to be. OPEN YOUE EYES" he shook you until thor came and tried to drag him away. "(Y/N)!!!!" HE SCREAMED until his throat was hoarse. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit sad but hey I'm hope you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this please comment your thoughts!!! XD


End file.
